In The Castle Walls
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Collection of Canon drabbles written for Camelot Drabble prompts
1. Good Morning

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Summary:** The morning after the wedding night and the King has only one thing on his mind.  
**Prompt1: Skin**

**Good Morning**  
Her skin was warm as Arthur peppered kisses along her arm and up to her neck. This was one of things he had dreamed of all those years of waiting.

She stirred from her slumber and turned to face him. "Good morning, Arthur." He could feel the smoothness of her honeyed skin as she moved against him

"Good morning, my love." Arthur said as he nuzzled her neck. The sweet scent of her hair intoxicated him.

"We should get dressed. Merlin will be here shortly." Gwen says.

"Not if he wants to stay out of the stocks." Arthur mumbled.

"It will not do for the King and Queen to lie abed all day. We must get up." She gently pushed him back and tried to throw back the covers. Arthur held them down.

He traced her collar bone with more kisses and then captured her lips.

"Well maybe a bit longer." Gwen said as she ran her hands over his chest.

"That's the spirit." Arthur laughs softly.


	2. Just Scars

**Characters/Pairings:** Morgana Merlin  
**Summary:** Morgana is hurt and conflicted.  
**Prompt 3: Scars**

**Just Scars**  
Sometimes scars are not visible. It's the torture within that causes the ugliest of scars. Morgana was a tortured soul there was no question in that. In her mind there were many who had caused her scars. Uther denied her. Gorlois abandoned her. Gwen betrayed her. Arthur dismissed her.

Merlin … that scar was her deepest. She thought he cared for her. She thought he loved her, but she was wrong. Or was she? She thought she saw it in his eyes and heard it in his voice, even as he stood there in front of her now.

"Morgana, what has become of the woman I knew?" Merlin asked her.

Morgana didn't answer. Where was that woman? She's gone. Now there are only scars where her heart once was.


	3. You're The Target

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Arthur, Gaius  
**Summary:** Merlin is unconscious during training  
**Prompt 4: Surrender**

**You're The Target**  
All he had to do was give into the darkness, just let it surround him. If he went there he would feel no more pain. There would be no more regret. He took a breath and let it go and he started to follow it into the darkness.

"Merlin! Can you hear me?"

He did but he really didn't want to. Now back to the darkness, he thought.

A rough shaking on his shoulder pulled him even father from the lovely welcoming darkness. What did that prat want now?

"Get Gaius!"

Arthur looked at the pale faced man on the ground and felt guilty. This was his fault.

Gaius came as fast as his old bones could carry him and looked at Merlin lying on there on the training grounds.

"What happened?"

"I was practicing my lance and I must have hit him. He dropped like a stone."

Gaius opened Merlin's eyes one at a time. "He'll be fine. There's no mark on him." The old physician took out a vial and held it under Merlin's nose.

The darkness in his head fled like a hunted fawn. He gasped at the foul and his eyes flew open. He coughed himself back to them. He looked at the faces looking down at him concerned and realized he was still needed here.

"What happened? Did I hit you?" Arthur asked as he knelt beside him.

"No. I just forgot to eat." Merlin grinned.

"Get up Merlin." Arthur ordered him as he walked off. "Go get something to eat and tomorrow you're the target. Such a girl!"

Merlin looked at a now frowning Gaius and felt rather silly. "Sorry Gaius."

"Merlin, get to the kitchen." Gaius got up and started back to his chambers. "You need to eat more and stop watching your girlish figure."

Merlin got up and went off to eat. He wished he had made it to the sweet surrender of the darkness but the kitchen will have to do.


	4. A King's Crown

**Characters/Pairings: **Arthur, Merlin  
**Summary:** Arthur needed a new crown.  
**Prompt 5: Crown**

**A King's Crown**  
He couldn't bring himself to wear his father's crown. It sat on the table for days as a reminder of his father's reign. He sent it down to the crypt with his father. That was over. He was King now.

Merlin thought he was mental when he went to the vaults and looked for another crown. He found one covered in dust and lusterless.

There was an inscription engraved on the inside around the bottom. He didn't see it when he chose it. It was covered in layers of time. Merlin pointed it out when he was polishing it. It was a simple phrase.

RULE WITH WISDOM AND WISDOM WILL RULE.

It sounded like good advice. It will be right there with him as he reigns over the Kingdom of Camelot.


	5. Ashes

**Characters/Pairings:** Merlin  
**Summary:** Merlin returns to Ealdor months after killing Agravaine.  
**Prompt 8: Burn**

**Ashes**  
When Merlin finally got back to Ealdor he saw the devastation wrought by Agravaine.

What possessed the bastard to burn am innocent village? Was he that twisted or was there something more?

These are questions he will never know the answer to and he was the one to blame. He killed him.

He killed several men. He should feel some shame in it but he doesn't. He did it to protect Arthur. That is his destiny after all.

Standing in front of the pile of rubble that was his childhood home, he wished he could bring the bastard back just to kill him more slowly this time.

His mother has a new house now larger and better built. All the villagers have new homes. Arthur felt it was the least he could do for the trouble that he caused them. In truth it was his idea to bring Arthur here.

He brought this hell to his friends and family for that he is ashamed


	6. Washed Away

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Summary:** Gwen waits for Arthur to come home from patrol after her difficult day as Queen.  
**Prompt 9: Tears**

**Washed Away**  
Gwen stood at the window. The storm was raging outside. Flashes of lightning lit up the sky. Arthur was on patrol today and he was late. It made her nervous. She tried not to think of what might be keeping him. She felt a tear sneak down her cheek.

This wasn't the first time Arthur left Camelot in her hands while he was away. That didn't make it any easier. The Council was polite but she knew they still disapproved of their Commoner Queen. It had been a difficult day, she thought as she wiped at her tears.

The storm seemed to grow in magnitude as she watched at the window. It mirrored her rising inner torment.

There! What was that? She thought. There were figures on the road. Another flash and she knew it was Arthur and the Knights of Camelot.

She raced down to the front stairs to meet him.

The group of riders came into the courtyard. Gwen spotted Merlin first then Arthur. She ran out into the pouring rain.

Arthur smiled as he turned to her and scooped her up in his arms.

"You didn't miss me did you, my Queen? Arthur whispered in her ear.

"No, of course not." Gwen kissed him and was glad that the rain had washed away her tears. She stood there in his arms and let the rain was away her fears.


	7. The Path To Forgiveness

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Summary:** The Queen is not happy about being made to worry when the King is late coming back from patrol.  
**Prompt 10: Tangled**

**The Path To Forgiveness**  
Arthur and the Knights of Camelot rode into the courtyard. Gwen was standing at the top of the steps with her arms folded and an angry look on her face.

Arthur jumped down from his horse as soon as the groom took the reins he was up the steps two at a time. He reached out to take his Queen into his arms.

Gwen was not in the mood for his embrace. She put out a hand to stop him. "Where have you been?"

"We had some trouble on the border with Odin. I sent a messenger." Arthur said surprised at her greeting.

"Oh yes the messenger. What was it that he said? 'The King will be late coming back.' Arthur, that was four days ago. You had me worried. Do you think you can just come and go as you please without concern to my feelings?"

"I … I … I'm sorry Guinevere." Arthur stammered. "I will try to do better in future."

Gwen gave an icy glare to the snickering knights standing there listening to them over Arthur's shoulder. "Do you not have duties?"

The men gave nods of respect and dispersed quickly. Merlin stayed waiting for instructions with an amused grin plastered on his face.

Gwen gave Merlin a raised eyebrow and turned with a swish of silk and walked to the chambers she and Arthur shared. Arthur followed like a kicked puppy.

As soon as the door closed Gwen turned on Arthur and kissed him passionately. His gloved hand tangled into her loose curls as he deepened the kiss. They finally parted breathless.

"I thought you were angry." Arthur said as he stared at Gwen's lips wanting to taste them again.

"I was worried but you are here and safe so I'm not any longer." She started to undo the fastenings on his armor and remove it.

"I really am sorry." Arthur whispered as his lips brushed her cheek.

Gwen gave him a seductive smile as the last piece of armor hit the floor. She untied the laces of her gown and let it drop to the floor. "Show me how sorry you are to make me worry so."

Arthur pulled off his tunic and scooped his Queen into his arms. He carried her to the bed then joined her.

His fingers tangled once again in her curls. Their bodies intertwined as they made love fiercely and passionately.

They lay sated in the damp and twisted sheets. Arthur whispered in her ear. "Am I forgiven?"

Gwen captured his lips in a soft kiss. "It's a start."


	8. Promise To Keep

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Summary:** Arthur kept his promise so Gwen made one of her own.  
**Prompt 21: Promise**

**Promise To Keep**  
"When I am King it will be different. We can be together."

That was his promise. He made it after she had been accused of enchanting him. Gwen believed him.

He trusted her then

He was King now. She had betrayed him and he had exiled her. She was back and they were to be married in the morning.

Did he really trust her now?

Gwen looked at the dress lying on the bed. She had sewn it months ago. That seemed like a lifetime ago. She wasn't the girl full of hope and dreams anymore. She was a woman who was afraid to hope and she no longer dreamed as she did.

The real question: did she trust herself?

The only thing she could do was promise to try to be the Queen he deserved. That was her promise to keep as he had kept his.


	9. Medicinal Purposes

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
**Summary:** Arthur knows just where to hang the mistletoe.  
**Prompt 36: mistletoe**

**Medicinal Purposes**  
Arthur looked at the strange herb in the basket on the large table of his chambers. "Merlin, what is this herb?"

"Ah. It's mistletoe. I didn't think you'd mind seeing as how you have made peace with the Druids and all."

"What do Druids have to do with this herb?" Arthur picked a sprig up and looked at it. "What is it for?"

The Druids use it for medicines and just about everything really but I was going to hand it around the Palace."

"Why?" Arthur put the strange herb back in the basket.

"When you hang it from up high, you are supposed to kiss the person you meet under it."

"So if you hung it in the Council Chambers and I met …. Sir Leon. I would have to kiss him whilst we stood under it." Arthur looked at Merlin. "Is that the way it's done?"

"Yeah … um … no." Merlin realized what he said and looked at Arthur sheepishly. "I think you might just want to give Sir Leon a friendly hand shake instead."

"So if Guinevere comes into the room then she must kiss me and Sir Leon." Arthur looked threateningly at Merlin.

"Yeah if Gwen …" Merlin started to say but stopped when he saw Arthur's face. He thought for a minute. "Maybe I shouldn't hang any in the Council Chambers."

"Maybe you shouldn't hang any at all." Arthur looked back at the basket. "Then again I know the perfect place for you to hang all of it."

"You do?" Merlin looked surprised.

"Yeah," Arthur nodded.

Later that evening Gwen got into bed and looked up at the canopy of their bed. "Arthur, what is that hanging from the bed curtains?"

"It's called mistletoe. The Druids use it for medicinal purposes." Arthur said as he moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Does it keep away sickness?"

"Yes. Love sickness." Arthur kissed her neck.

"What?" Gwen was confused.

"You are meant to kiss under it when you see it hanging above you." Arthur said then continued to kiss her neck.

"Why is it only on my side of the bed and why is there so much?" Gwen asked. Then she realized the answer to her question as Arthur nipped at her earlobe. "Oh that is why." "Arthur, you had better hurry. That is a lot of mistletoe up there."

"Mmmm. It may take days to complete my task." Arthur said as he moved to kiss her collarbone.

Gwen giggled. "I'm sure."


	10. The Blessing

**Characters/Pairings:** Gwen, Gaius  
**Warnings:** Character death  
**Summary:** Something else she can't share with Arthur  
**Prompt 40: leather**

The Blessing  
Gwen always enjoyed the smell of leather. It reminded her of her father's blacksmith apron but it also reminded her of Arthur. Arthur would come in from patrol smelling of horses, leather and sweat. She always loved that when he would give her that first hug.

But there would be no more hugs and her father's apron was long gone.

The smell of leather just made her sad now. It evoked memories of days when she was happy. She wasn't sure she would ever be happy again.

Now the smell of leather just made her ill all the time. She was sure it was just her grief manifesting itself. But she was standing in Gaius's chambers and he was smiling at her.

"My Lady, I have a diagnosis for you. You are 'with child'." The old physician told her

"I'm sorry, Gaius. You must be mistaken." The widowed Queen was sure he was wrong.

"Gwen, it's a blessing." Gaius took her hands in his. "You will have a part of Arthur and Camelot will have an heir."

Gwen stood there with tears in her eyes and tried to smile. It was a blessing. They had wanted a child for so long but the timing was cruel.

"Please, tell no one. I need time to …..get used to the idea." Gwen requested of him.

"I promise. Now go get some rest. Physician's orders!" Gaius smiled even bigger

Gwen nodded and went to their empty chambers to try and rest. But all she could do was miss Arthur.


	11. My Beloved

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Summary:** Arthur was expecting a dressing down for his drunken night in the tavern and Gwen gave him one, sort of.  
**Prompt : 45 Love**

**My Beloved**  
Arthur swung his sword at the practice dummy on the training field

"Sire!" Lily, the queen's maid servant called out. "Her Majesty is requesting your presence in the Royal Chambers. She wishes to talk to you on a private matter."

"Looks like she really was upset about your night in the tavern," Merlin gave Arthur a cheeky grin

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur gave him a glare and stomped off to get what he expected was a sharp dressing down for coming home drunk the night before.

Merlin went to follow. He was planning to listen at the door. He always enjoyed it when they fought. They were quite entertaining.

"Merlin, stay here." Lily said as she grabbed his arm. She gave merlin a look and he just grinned and nodded as he blushed a little.

Arthur reached the chamber door and went to turn the latch. There was a slip of paper wedged in it. He took it out and read it.

"I" That was all it said,

He opened the door and went inside. On the floor the word "Love" was spelled out in red rose petals. He looked at them confused.

"Guinevere?"

"I'm here." Gwen called out behind the closed curtains.

Arthur went and looked in. Gwen was standing there in his red cloak with her back turned to him.

"What is all this? Why are rearing my cloak?"

"I'm sorry. I'll just take it off." Gwen dropped the cloak to the floor revealing her naked body.

Arthur stood there with his mouth open. He had expected a lecture not a seduction.

She turned and walked towards him. She handed him a slip of paper.

It only had one word on it. "You!"

"I suddenly feel very overdressed." Arthur said.

"Let me help you with that." Gwen whispered in his ear.

Gwen peeled layer after layer from his body with kisses between each layer. When she got him stripped bare, she pulled him to the bed.

"I love you Arthur Pendragon and I will show you that I do every day we are together." Gwen said as she pulled him down on the bed.

"Then we shall be together for centuries, My Beloved." Arthur whispered before her showed his Queen his love for her.


	12. She Was Hus

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Summary:** Arthur watches Gwen during a feast.  
**Prompt : 48 His**

She Was His  
Arthur sat back in his chair, sipped wine from a goblet and watched Guinevere as she moved from one group of guests to another. The red velvet gown that was the symbol of her status as Queen hugged her petite figure. He was glad he had given it to her as a gift.

Just three years ago, she would have not been confident enough to do what she was doing now. Most of the nobility had been opposed to the marriage and openly snubbed her.

She was the Queen that she was always meant to be now. She was humble, gracious, confident and royal. There was one thing that he was most proud of and it wasn't any of those things. He was most proud of the fact that she was his.

His wife. His queen. His love. His Guinevere.


End file.
